


In Hot Water

by Altrissa



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrissa/pseuds/Altrissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that..?”<br/>“Oh my God, it is!”<br/>“A water heater? Purifier? Generator?!”<br/>“Do you know what this means?”<br/>“..HOT SHOWERS!”</p>
<p>Total smut. Not even a hint of a plot. Each chapter is a different pairing. (Some with Nate or Nora, some without)<br/>Tags will update as more chapters are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preston & Sturges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt on @valentinevibrations. 
> 
> I was going to wait until I had all of the chapters written but 2016 has decided to throw everything at me in the first two months. I will update as often as I can!

Preston groaned as the hot water washed away the dirt and grime. It had been so long since he had access to hot water he had forgotten how good it felt. Scrubbing his head, he closed his eyes in bliss. He could get used to this.

“I could get used to this.” Preston heard a voice drawl behind him. He felt Sturges’ presence beside him and smiled. Opening his eyes, he gave the man an appraising look. “You look even better wet.” Enjoying the flush that spread across Sturges’s face, Preston turned and captured his lips in a gentle kiss but yelped as Sturges brought his hands to Preston’s waist. “Your hands are cold!”

Sturges smiled. “Maybe you should warm them up.” Preston grabbed Sturges’ hands and brought them to his lips. Kissing the knuckles on each hand, he maneuvered Sturges so that both men stood under the fall of hot water. Sturges moaned as the water hit him and Preston’s cock jumped at the sound. He loved hearing Sturges make noises like that, especially when it was Preston causing them.

Preston began to lather soap into Sturges hair, massaging his scalp. Sturges shivered. “Mmm, that feels so good.” Resting his hands on Preston’s waist he kneaded the skin there, trying not buck his hips at the feeling of Preston’s fingers on his head. He could feel himself hardening at the other man’s touch.

Preston moved his hands down Sturges’ body, leaving soapy trails down his arms and chest. Brushing his hands across Sturges’ nipples rewarded him with a gasp from the man. Moving further down, he palmed Sturges’ erection, the soap making everything slippery. This time Sturges couldn’t help it and thrust his hips forward, groaning.

Preston grabbed Sturges’ cock and began stroking slowly, stopping at the head to run a thumb over the sensitive tip. Soon he had the mechanic gasping. Sturges grabbed Preston and drew him closer, their cocks trapped between them. Rolling his hips, Preston slid his cock up and down Sturges’ length. Capturing Sturges’ lips in a passionate kiss their tongues lightly danced over each other, swallowing each other’s moans.

Pressing Sturges against the shower wall, Preston increased the pressure between the men and began to roll his hips harder. Pulling Preston’s hips with each thrust Sturges lightly bit his shoulder, enjoying the way Preston’s thrusts became erratic.

Adding more soap to his hand, Preston grabbed both men’s cocks and began pumping in time with his hips. Swearing, Sturges threw his head back against the wall. Preston could tell Sturges was close to coming; his accent became thicker the closer he was to orgasming. 

Leaning forward, Preston began to bite and suck Sturges’ exposed throat, leaving small hickeys across the pale skin. With a strangled yell, Sturges came in Preston’s hand. A few more pumps and Preston followed soon after.

Breathing heavily, Sturges pushed Preston back under the water, washing them both off.

Kissing his Minuteman, Sturges sighed happily. “We need to build showers in Sanctuary.”


	2. Nick & Nora

“Most of me is open to the elements. I’m pretty sure getting water under my outer layer would be a very bad idea.”

Nora pouted. “It’s too bad. We could have a lot of fun in here.” 

Nick smirked. “Don’t let me stop you. I have a great view from here.”

Staring at Nick, Nora ran her hands down her body. “I’m imagining these are your hands.”

“Good. Imagine them touching your breasts.” Nora moved her hands to her breasts, massaging them. “Now I’m pinching your nipples and rolling them between my fingers.” Nora gasped as she followed Nick’s instructions.

“Do you like that?”

Nora hummed. “Oh God Nick, don’t stop.”

“My hand is slowly trailing down your body, over your stomach, and stopping in your pubic hair.”

“Touch me Nick.” Nora whined.

“Patience, Love, patience. I’m lightly skimming my hand over your heat. I can feel you radiating, even in hot water.”

Nora bucked her hips over her hand. “Oh Nick, I want you inside of me!”

“I push one finger inside you while my thumb finds your clit and rubs gently.”

Nora’s eyes were closed as she hissed at the sensations. “Yes, Nick. Fuck me.”

“I’ve added a second finger. I can feel how tight you are, Nora.”

Nora’s moans grew louder. “Don’t stop Nick!”

“I’ve bent my fingers, just enough to hit that rough patch just inside your walls. Can you feel me, Nora?”

Nora yelled out as she found the spot. Crumpling to the ground, she could barely feel the water sluicing off her back.

“Fuck me harder Nick!”

“I’m pounding into you and hitting your clit with the palm of my hand.”

“God, yes! Nick, I’m going to come!”

“Come for me Nora!”

Nora convulsed with a wordless yell as her orgasm crashed around her. As her breathing started to calm, she shakily stood and walked towards Nick. Careful not to drip on anything exposed, she leaned into him as he wrapped her in a towel. Kissing his lips, she smiled. “Best. Shower. Ever.”


	3. Nate & MacCready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to arrive. Writer's block is a bitch! Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take that long to write.

“I had a bath in the river last week. I don’t need another one.” 

Nate narrowed his eyes at MacCready. “Since then we’ve taken out two super mutant hives and a band of raiders. How can you stand to be covered in filth all the time?”

MacCready shrugged and began inching his way out of the bathroom. “It doesn’t bother me. I’m going to wait outside.”

Nate grabbed the mercenary’s hand and dragged him to the shower. “You’re not going anywhere. You are going to get in this shower or else I will force you.”

“C’mon Nate, I hate water.” MacCready whined.

Blocking the door, Nate begun to remove his suit. Noticing MacCready’s eyes follow the path his vault suit took to the floor, Nate smiled. He knew he had won. Stepping out of his pooled clothing Nate slowly pulled his underwear down, freeing his cock. 

“Come on Mac. I’ll make the shower fun.”

Swallowing, MacCready nodded and took off his clothing. “Fine. But I’m not using soap.”

Maneuvering MacCready under the hot water, Nate ran his hands through MacCready’s hair and down his back, lightly cupping Mac’s ass.

“You look good wet.” Nate stated, kissing MacCready lightly. He could feel MacCready’s cock harden as he pulled the smaller man against him. Nate massaged MacCready’s asshole, gently inserting one finger. Gasping, MacCready moaned into Nate’s mouth and nipped at his lips. Adding a second finger, Nate stretched Mac’s opening. Bucking his hips, MacCready kneaded Nate’s ass before pushing him back.

MacCready sank to his knees and stroked Nate’s erect cock. Nate moaned and leaned against the wall. Grabbing MacCready’s hair, he pushed his cock into the man’s lips. He could feel MacCready relax his jaw and let Nate fuck his mouth. Resting his hands on Nate’s hips, MacCready groaned around the cock already pumping in his throat. Nate moved slowly, enjoying the warmth around his cock and the feeling of the hot water swirling around his feet. MacCready made a noise of impatience and began pulling Nate’s hips toward him, spurring him to go faster.

“You’re so impatient for my come, aren’t you Mac? Do you want to taste it?” Pumping faster, Nate could feel himself start to release. Grunting, he came into MacCready’s mouth.

Watching the mercenary swallow his come made Nate hard again. Grabbing MacCready, he pulled the man to his feet and pushed him against the shower wall.

Reaching around, Nate tweaked MacCready’s nipples, enjoying the mewling sound Mac made. Grabbing Mac’s cock, the Vault Dweller stroked it languidly. “Tell me what you want.” he breathed into MacCready’s ear.

Moaning, MacCready pushed his ass into Nate’s cock. Nate rubbed it between Mac’s ass cheeks, but didn’t enter him. “Tell me what you want.” he repeated.

“I..I want you.” Mac groaned.

“Be more specific.”

MacCready gasped. “I want you..I want you to fuck me! Hard!”

Letting go of Mac’s nipples, Nate grabbed his cock and maneuvered to MacCready’s entrance. “We don’t have lube so we should go slowly.”

“Fuck that!” MacCready growled as he pushed his hips back hard. 

“Jesus Christ Mac!” Nate groaned as his pelvis hit Mac’s ass.

“Fuck me hard, Nate. I need your cock.”

Gripping MacCready’s hips, Nate began to slam into the man. Moaning loudly, MacCready grabbed his own cock and palmed it roughly. “Fuck me Nate!”

“Shh, Mac. You’ll bring every raider for kilometres on top of us.”

“Let them watch!” Mac gasped. “Harder!”

Nate sped up, slamming into MacCready as hard as he could. Leaning one arm against the wall over MacCready’s head, Nate reached around and grabbed Mac’s cock. Stroking in counterpoint to his thrusting, Nate swore. “Fuck Mac, you feel so good. I’m going to come soon. I want you to come first.”

MacCready moaned. “God yes, Nate. I’m coming!” Grunting, Mac spilled his seed all over Nate’s hand, mingling with the water rivulets streaming down the men’s bodies. The extra warmth on Nate’s hand spurred him to his own end and he collapsed against MacCready’s back, gasping.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Nate grabbed MacCready and put him back under the water, washing both of them.

Turning the water off, Nate sighed at the absence. He’d definitely have to come back soon.

Wrapping a towel around MacCready, Nate gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. “Still hate water?”

MacCready smiled. “Maybe it can be fun, sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](altrissa.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm also one of the mods at [ValentineVibrations on tumblr](valentinevibrations.tumblr.com)


End file.
